দ্য রেসলার
প্রথমেই বলে নিই, “দ্য রেসলার” এর মত স্পোর্টস মুভি আগেও বেশ কয়েকটি দেখেছি। কিন্তু এই প্রথম জীবনে দেখা স্পোর্টস মুভিগুলোর ড়্যাংকিং করলাম। আমার করা ড়্যাংকিংটা এরকম: # রেইজিং বুল (মার্টিন স্করসেজি, ১৯৮০) # দ্য রেসলার (ড্যারেন আরনফ্‌স্কি, ২০০৮) # মিলিয়ন ডলার বেবি (ক্লিন্ট ইস্টউড, ২০০৪) # রিমেম্বার দ্য টাইটান্‌স (বোজ ইয়াকিন, ২০০০) # দ্য হারিকেইন (নরম্যান জিউইসন, ১৯৯৯) এর মধ্যে একমাত্র রেইজিং বুলকেই বোধহয় মাস্টারপিস বলা যায়। এটি ক্লাসিকের মর্যাদাও পেয়েছে। কারণ খুব স্বাভাবিক, পৃথিবী যতদিন টিকে থাকবে ততদিনই মানুষ রেইজিং বুল দেখে বিস্মিত হবে। এর পর আসে দ্য রেসলার আর মিলিয়ন ডলার বেবি। এ দুটি মাস্টারপিস না হলেও মাস্টারপিসের খুব কাছাকাছি। যে সিনেমা দেখে পরিচালকের (সব পারিচালক না) সর্বোচ্চ উৎকর্ষের পরিচয় পাওয়া যায় তাকেই যদি মাস্টারপিস বলা হয়, তাহলে এতে কোন সন্দেহ নেই যে, দ্য রেসলার মাস্টারপিসের খুব কাছাকাছি পৌঁছে গেছে। “পাই” এবং “রিকুইম ফর আ ড্রিম” করার পর পরিচালক ড্যারেন আরনফ্‌স্কির এই প্রচেষ্টা তাকে খ্যাতির চূড়ায় পৌঁছে দিয়েছে। ৩৯ বছর বয়সী একজন পরিচালকের পক্ষে এটা এক বিশাল প্রাপ্তি। সেরা পরিচালক হিসেবে অস্কার মনোনয়ন না পেলে আমি বলব, বয়স এবং অভিজ্ঞতা কম বলেই তাকে তার প্রাপ্য সম্মান দেয়া হয়নি। এবার সিনেমার কথায় আসা যাক। প্রথাগত রিভিউ লিখতে চাচ্ছি না। সিনেমা দেখে কেন মুগ্ধ হয়েছি এবং কোন কোন বিষয়গুলো বেশি টেনেছে সেগুলোই লিখব। সবশেষে কয়েকটি নেতিবাচক দিকও তুলে ধরার চেষ্টা করব, যদি আদৌ থাকে আর কি। যে কারণে মুগ্ধ হয়েছি প্রথম কারণ সিনেমার থিম। অনেক সিনেমাই প্রথমবার দেখে থিম না বোঝার কারণে হজম করতে পারিনি। থিম বোঝার পর যখন আবার দেখেছি তখন খুব ভাল লেগেছে। এর সবচেয়ে ভাল উদাহরণ হতে পারে কোয়েন ভ্রাতৃদ্বয়ের “নো কান্ট্রি ফর ওল্ড মেন” এবং ডেভিড লিঞ্চের “মুলহল্যান্ড ড্রাইভ”। কিন্তু দ্য রেসলার সেদিক থেকে ভিন্ন। সিনেমা দেখে থিম খুব ভালভাবেই বোঝা যায়। এমনকি সিনেমার কথোপকথনের মাধ্যমেই এখানে থিম বুঝিয়ে দেয়া হয়েছে। অর্ধেক দেখার পর যখন থিম বুঝতে পারলাম, তখন অদ্ভুত লাগছিল। একটিমাত্র থিমকে কেন্দ্র করে সবকিছু আবর্তিত হতে দেখে আরও ভাল লেগেছে। কথা না বাড়িয়ে সিনেমার থিম সম্পর্কে বলা যাক: প্রত্যেক ব্যক্তিই পৃথিবীতে একটি নিরাপদ আশ্রয়স্থল খুঁজে বেড়ায়। এখানে নিরাপত্তা বলতে কেবল সামাজিক বা দৈহিক নিরাপত্তা বোঝায় না, মানসিক নিরাপত্তাও এর অন্তর্ভুক্ত। বার্ট্রান্ড রাসেল তার “সুখের সন্ধানে” বইয়ে নিরাপত্তার অভাবে কিভাবে সুখ নষ্ট হয় তার ব্যাখ্যা দিয়েছিলেন। দ্য রেসলার দেখতে গিয়ে বারবার সেকথা মনে হয়েছে। এই সিনেমাতে দেখা যায়, এক বর্ষীয়ান রেসলার অবসর নেয়ার পর একটি নিরাপদ আশ্রয়স্থল খুঁজে বেড়াচ্ছে। রেসলিং করার সময় তার নিরাপদ আশ্রয়স্থল ছিল রেসলিং স্টেজ। সেই স্টেজে একটি পাতানো খেলা খেলে সে জীবিকা নির্বাহ করত। তবে জীবিকাটাই তার জন্য মুখ্য ছিল না। তার নিরাপত্তার একমাত্র উৎস ছিল রেসলিং। তাই নিরাপত্তার জন্য সে পরিবারের দ্বারস্থ হয়নি, যার ফলে তার মেয়েকে বাবার আদর ছাড়াই মানুষ হতে হয়েছে। নিজস্ব নিরাপত্তার তাগিদে সে তার মেয়েকে নিরাপত্তাহীন করেছে। নিরাপদ নীড়ের সন্ধানে অসুস্থতার কারণে যখন তার রেসলিং জীবনের অবসান ঘটল, তখন সেই নিরাপত্তা টুটে গেল। সিনেমাটিতে মূলত এক রেসলারের হারানো নিরাপত্তা ফিরে পাওয়ার গল্প ফুটে উঠেছে। সে অনেকের দ্বারস্থ হয়েছে: প্রথমে এক স্ট্রিপ ড্যান্সার যাকে সে ভালবেসেছিল, এরপর তার মেয়ে। সে চেয়েছিল, তার মেয়ে যেন অন্তত তাকে ঘৃণা না করে। একসময় সে পাড়ার ছোট্ট ছেলেগুলোরও দ্বারস্থ হয়, নিরাপত্তার আশায়। নিরাপত্তাহীনতা যে মানুষকে কতটা অসহায় করে তুলতে পারে, সিনেমার একটি দৃশ্যে তা চমৎকারভাবে ফুটে উঠেছে: রেসলার দরজায় দাড়িয়ে একটি ছেলেকে ডাকে, ঘরে এসে তারে সাথে ভিডিও গেম খেলার জন্য। এই ডাকেই অসহায়ত্ব ফুটে উঠেছে। মেশিনে তার সাথে রেসলিং গেম খেলতে খেলতে ছেলেটি যখন তাকে “কল অফ ডিউটি ৪” এর কাহিনী শোনায় তখন সেই অসহায়ত্ব আরও প্রকট হয়ে উঠে। আমি ভেবে দেখার চেষ্টা করেছি: পরিবারে স্থান না পেলে, প্রিয়জন বা প্রিয়বস্তুটি দূরে সরে গেলে বা নিজেদের আড্ডাস্থলটি হারিয়ে গেলে, আমাদের কেমন লাগে। মাঝেমাঝে এটা ভয়ংকর সব ঘটনা ঘটিয়ে ফেলতে পারে। আমার মনে হয়, পৃথিবীর সিংহভাগ আত্মহত্যার কারণও এই নিরাপত্তাহীনতা। মাঝেমাঝে সবার জীবনেই এমন মুহূর্ত আসে, যখন মনে হয়, একটু কিছু হলেই মন ভেঙে পড়বে। মনকে তখন বাতাসের তোড়ে উড়তে থাকা ঝরাপাতার মত মনে হয়, একমাত্র ঝড়ই তার দিক ঠিক করে দিতে পারে, অন্য কেউ না। এই ঝড় এবং ঝরাপাতার গল্প দেখতে তাই খুব ভাল লেগেছে। গল্পের পরিণতি কি হয়েছে সেটা নাহয় সিনেমাতেই দেখে নেবেন। তবে আমি বলে দিচ্ছি: শেষটায় গিয়ে রেসলার এক চূড়ান্ত নিরাপত্তার সন্ধান পেয়েছে। শেষের অংশটা তাই চমৎকার লেগেছে। শেষদিকে রেসলার বলে: The only place I get hurt is out there. The world don’t give a shit about me. Hey, you here them? this is where I belong. শেষের লাইনটি রেসলারের জন্য উত্তর হলেও আমার জন্য প্রশ্ন হয়ে দেখা দিয়েছে। সিনেমাটা দেখার পর বেশ কিছুক্ষণ নিজেকে প্রশ্ন করেছি, “Where do I belong?” মুগ্ধ হওয়ার দ্বিতীয় কারণ, রেসলারের চরিত্রে মিকি রুকের অভিনয়। মিকি রুককে আগে চিনতাম না। যতদূর জানি, মিকি রুকের করা অধিকাংশ সিনেমাই নিম্ন মানের। কিন্তু শেষ বয়সে এসে নিজেকে প্রমাণ করেছে সে। সেরা অভিনেতা হিসেবে অস্কার পাওয়ার সমূহ সম্ভাবনা আছে। তৃতীয় কারণ, অবশ্যই ড্যারেন আরনফ্‌স্কির পরিচালনা আর আবহ সুর। এক কথায় অসাধারণ। ড্যারেন আরনফ্‌স্কির ভক্ত হয়ে যাচ্ছি। যে কারণে মুগ্ধতা কমেছে কোন কিছুই খুঁজে পাচ্ছি না। সিনেমাটা দেখার পর, আশাকরি অন্যরা মুগ্ধতা কমার কিছু কারণ যোগ করবেন। সেদিকেই চেয়ে রইলাম। আমার রেটিং: ৫ এর মধ্যে ৪.৫ বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৮ বিষয়শ্রেণী:স্পোর্টস বিষয়শ্রেণী:ড্রামা বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ড্যারেন আরনফস্কি